


HIStory to THEIRStory

by NutellaFoxWine237_TashaDog58



Category: Shodowhunters TV Show
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Luke Garroway, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaFoxWine237_TashaDog58/pseuds/NutellaFoxWine237_TashaDog58
Summary: When Alec presents as an Omega, Maryse (also being an Omega) supports her son while behind her back Robert begins to abuse Alec majorly for a year. Then they get out, they all leave the Lightwood Mansion and find a new home with Luke Garroway and his children. Will the darkness catch up to them or will Maryse and her children finally find peace?Little do they know another has gone through the same story, just a different POV....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALPHA BETA OMEGA UNIVERSE, Alec POV, Maryse good parent, Bad person Robert, Bad person Lilith, Good parent Asmodeus, Good Parent Luke, Magnus POV, sibling support/always there for each other, siblings of Magnus and Tessa and Alec, Izzy, Jace, Max and later Clary and Simon, hopefully a happy ending

Part 1 ages   
Alec=16  
Jace=14  
Izzy=12  
Clary=12  
Simon=13  
Max=5  
Maryse=32  
Luke=34  
Your second gender is revealed when you turn 15.

Part 1  
Chapter 1  
My labored breathing seemed unnoticed, except for by him. He slapped me again on the cheek and kicked me in the stomach, cracking even more ribs. I quietly groaned, not letting the vile man get the satisfaction of hearing me break. He stepped on my hand, cracking all of the bones in it before exiting the room with the devilish woman in tow. I groaned, weakly shuffling over to sit up against the wall. A few silent tears stained my face as I slowly moved, one of my bloodstained handprints was left on the wall as I used it to get up. I shuffled over to my dainty bathroom to look in my cracked mirror, I had a cut on my cheek from his new ring, I gently smeared water on it taking away the blood from my cheek and hand. I was wheezing from the lack of oxygen that was able to reach my lungs from my broken ribs. I placed bandages on my cheek and hand. I maneuvered my body to the door, I looked out the window from across the hallway, good, it was nightfall. I rushed as fast as I could to my mother’s room, she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand to her mouth while she sobbed. I saw the man’s bonding ring on the stand with a hateful note. I placed my unharmed hand on her shoulder, trying to show support. She noticed and moved to stand up, my mom had hatred and betrayal gracing her features from the note but when she saw my state she quickly rushed to her closet and grabbed her bag. I’d grabbed mine from my room just earlier, we went into the other rooms to help my siblings. I went into Jace’s room, finding his bag and putting it in his hands as I rushed for him to follow as I went to Isabelle’s room, she stood up to protest and ask questions but I just took her bag as well. We went down the stairs, my adopted brother supporting me on the way down. As we reached the bottom I saw my mother and little brother waiting. My mom and I didn’t tell any of them what was going on, my siblings just obeyed and went to the car, I sat in the back with Izzy and Max while Jace drove with my mom in the passenger seat, the drive was long and uncomfortable. My stomach was flaring up and I bit my lip so many times too hard that it bled. I suffered from the pain for a while longer so little Maxie wouldn’t see me break down. I gripped my sister’s hand, trying not to panic when I saw the house up ahead. We passed it, seeing a man and teenage boy pack up their things and leave as well, it confused me but I didn’t pay much mind to it. That was where the she devil lived. I sighed with relief after passing slightly loosening my grip on my sister’s hand. The pain was still there but it was only a buzzing in the back of my thoughts, it was really happening, we were all getting away, forever. The faintest of smiles danced across my lips as we pulled up to the Graymark home. We all piled out of the car and grabbed our belongings, Max rung the doorbell and we waited in the frosty weather for Luke to open the door. The door swung open showing a smiling Clarissa, Simon and Luke. Luke turned stone faced as he led us inside, Clary rushed upstairs with Izzy as Simon showed Jace and Max all of his comics and video games downstairs. I sighed and let out a ragged breath, curling in on myself at the burst of Alpha scent over taking the air. Luke scratched the back of his neck, apologizing but told me to lay down and take off my shirt to allow him better access of the wounds, Maryse just watched, the tears once again clouding her eyes as she realized how abusive Robert really was, that was the vile man, my father, Robert Lightwood. My mom found out what was happening to me only a few weeks earlier even though it’s been happening since I revealed my second gender. Luke cleaned up my wounds with the help of Maryse. I sat up awkwardly. Luke knew everything that had happened, he was extremely close to my mother. They both gently hugged me. I sagged into the gesture. Breathing in the now calming scent of Luke, my only father figure and my Omega mother. I smiled slightly, closing my eyes slowly as I let sleep overtake me. For once I finally felt at peace.   
****Next Day****  
Groaning, I sat up on the….bed? Luke probably carried me here after I passed out the night before. I sighed again and stood up, falling back down from the force. Someone must’ve noticed as I heard footsteps approach. I looked at the ceiling in pain. Falling back down caused me to twist and feel the searing pain of my broken ribs. I’d bit my lip hard so my cries from the wound wouldn’t leave my body. The figure loomed over me, gently pulling me up. Maryse looked back into my eyes, I hadn’t realized I was crying until she cupped my face brushing away the tears and my black hair out of my face. She tenderly touched my cheek where the slap was placed before hugging me as best she could with my painful situation. We both let a few sobs escape while we hugged each other for support.  
I always had a distant relationship with my mother, she was always seen as the cold one of our parents. But when I presented as an Omega she was the only one there with me, she helped me. Robert started to beat me a couple days after I had my first heat, I was weak and vulnerable, just like he said I was. I cried myself to sleep for weeks realizing my father wasn't the man I thought he was. I almost wished for me to be different but when I caught him calling my mom a “worthless baby-making machine” I lost it and tried to fight him, but he used his Alpha tone…..he nearly killed me that night and continued to make me wish for death for a year. The only thing that got me through was my little siblings and my poor mother. It wasn’t okay for her to be sent to live with Robert after she presented and I wanted her to have a real smile again.   
My mother knew about the beatings but there was nothing she could do, she helped me eventually though. That was how we got out. We kept each other closer after our experiences. I pulled away from her, shakily wiping her tears away with my hand that wasn’t broken. She helped me stand up. “My boy, let’s get some food in you.” She whispered as I nodded.   
It took forever but we finally made it down the stairs and to the dining room. Clary and Luke were making the late breakfast. I smiled, realizing they weren’t affected by our stay. They looked up with flour on both of their faces and big smiles, the smiles were contagious. Jace and Izzy were sitting at the bar. Simon and Max sat in front of the TV watching a manga show. Everyone was chatting between each other like a big family.   
My mom has known Luke since they were kids, after presenting their communication was nearly cut off. But they still met up early into the morning. (I can tell they have a thing for each other but I don’t say anything about it.)   
“How are you?” Izzy and Jace asked, worried.  
“I’ll be ok guys.” I reply. They just nod switching the subject, “What are we going to do today?!?”   
“Do we wanna go to the movies or binge and play a game?” I asked, everyone pondered, debating the best move. I laughed lightly but stopped once the pain struck me again. “Well, since it’s already noon, why don’t we go see a movie and play a game as a family after?” Luke asked. We all nodded, even Simon and Max from the other room. We ate the messy but delicious pancakes quickly and bought the movie tickets.   
We all packed into the SUV Luke owned, Izz, Jace, Clary in the back, Max, Simon and I in the middle and Maryse in he front with Luke driving, little did we know this is how we’d get in this car for a long time. We saw a movie called Beauty & the Beast (2017 live action version) and by the time we got ‘home’ it was four in the afternoon.   
We spent the night ranting about the movie and only worried about losing in our 20 rounds of Giant Jenga. I am relieved to say this is the happiest I’ve ever felt, I hope our lives will continue to thrive with our new family.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s life is seemingly peaceful, Here Enters Magnus Bane, will the past finally catch up?  
> The year is 2021 (everyone is 4 years older now)   
> Maryse has graduated from her online college to work, Alec is finally able to find peace and he found Magnus, and Luke has been able to start his dream coffee house as his new job (not a cop anymore)

Chapter 2  
Part 2  
Part 2 ages  
Alec=20  
Jace=18  
Izzy=16  
Clary=16  
Simon=17  
Max=13 Late October B-Day  
Maryse=36  
Luke=38  
Magnus=22  
Maia=18  
Cat=19  
Fast forward 4 years to 2021  
Get ready for school, pack lunches for everyone with mom, wake everyone up, make sure nobody forgets anything, all siblings load into my car, stop to grab breakfast from M.H, head to the elementary school & go to the high school, then go back to M.H to work my shift.  
This was my weekly morning schedule. I was twenty, being out of high school and moving onto looking for colleges. Luke finally owned and managed his coffee house, and my mother got her degree so she could work. At the moment I was sweeping the beautiful repurposed wooden floor of the sweet coffee house. This was Luke’s, his pride and joy, Mundane Hideout. M.H. was where I worked along with Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon, Cat, Finn, Maia and of course Luke. Maia and Finn were the only other people on shift, Maia was a close friend of mine, almost like another sister. We helped all of the sleep deprived students and businessmen. My shift seemed to go on forever, but when a certain exquisite Alpha entered the Hideout, all thoughts of boredom were erased from my mind. He was quite beautiful, wearing a maroon beanie, maroon skinny jeans and a deep green t-shirt with a sarcastic comment on it. He had the most perfect makeup I’d ever seen and ring clad fingers. He walked up to the counter in front of me, I smiled and asked what he wanted. His voice was smooth and deep sending a tiny shiver down my spine.  
“So what’s your name?” I asked politely to put on his card stand slip.  
“Magnus.” He replied, grinning. I nodded and wrote it down with ease on the laminated paper. I gave it to him and he winked at me before walking away. I bet I was a red as a tomato. After all no one's ever winked at me before, especially some Alpha as gorgeous as Magnus. I made his caramel latte with a shot of espresso just like he’d asked, and brought it to him at his table. He smiled once he saw me, giving me butterflies. I laughed gently when he made grabby hands at the latte in my hands. I gave it to him with smiles on both of our faces. I turned to leave but he stood and handed me a card saying, “I only give these to people I want to get to know, I can tell you’re special...Alexander?” He guessed, looking at my name tag that said Alec. I just nodded, dumbfounded and blushing a lot. He placed the card in the pocket on my shirt and patted the pocket, smiling beautifully. He took his finished latte mug and brought it to the cleaning station, I went back behind the counter with Maia as he exited Mundane Hideout. I subconsciously touched my packet where the small glittery card was. I smiled softly and went back to work.  
The rest of my 8 hour shift was fast and I went to pick up my siblings and bring them to M.H to work. I’d just traded shifts with Clary (Maia with Cat and Finn with Jace) and headed home with Max, Izzy and Simon in the back. We jammed out to some new rap that was clean, Izzy and I sang along with the whole song while Max and Simon did imitations of the beatboxing and drums. It was always fun in the car with them. I pulled up to our big home. We’d moved out of our old house two years ago….Maryse and Luke had ‘bonded’ but since Robert had already bonded with Maryse they couldn’t complete their own bond. I guess they could be called a happily married mundane couple. I went into the kitchen, scenting my mother and kissing her neck in a gesture of I love you. I quickly got out the dinner I made the night before and heated it up. I had the ones who weren’t at work eat, they sat in front of the tv watching another manga show. I glanced at them and sprinted up the stairs with a grin on my face. I sat on my swirly chair, spinning around like a preschooler before taking out my phone. I scrolled through the new nine app for a long time before I saw a post of the beautiful Alpha I met earlier, he wore dark eyeshadow and a fitted black suit. It looked as if he was at a wedding party. I smiled and then mentally slapped myself running down the stairs and calling out that I’d be back soon before jogging to my gray SUV and heading to the Mundane Hideout. It was nearly 10 pm and the only customers at M.H were the dozen coffee aholic college students finishing their essay in an all nighter. I spotted what I was looking for, my apron, the glittery card still in the exact place Magnus had put it. I pulled it out and put it inside my phone case to keep it safe. Jace saw me and waved. I waved back before shooting my parents a text saying I was gonna stay with Clary, Jace and Cat until M.H closed. They approved as long as I stayed by Clary and Jace. I sighed, Jace and Clary were both Alphas so my parents figured if Izzy, Simon or I needed to go somewhere we’d need one of them or Luke. After all being an unmarked 20s (high) Omega I was bound to get Alphas trying to take me as their own. I still wondered about how my mother coped with a Robert for so long, but I guess from experience I’d know who is worthy of my time and trust. And for some odd reason I was starting to want to trust Magnus. I took my phone out of pocket, pulling out the card and adding him in my contacts. I sat down on one of the barstools and went over and over with how I should start our texts. I started to panic before I just sent this while trying to keep my breathing under control.  
To Magnus 10:17::Hey Magnus, this is Alec from Mundane Hideout.  
I puffed out short breaths as I saw the three dots of a reply pop up.  
To Alexander 10:22::Hello darling, good 2 c u wanted 2 hear from me again like I do;)  
My breath hitched as I read the text, he’d wanted to see me again...damn. I felt more comfortable after that, trying to write out another reply while biting my lip from the excitement.  
To Magnus 10:25::Do u want 2 go 2 Pandemonium tomorrow nite with me?  
The dots appeared and then disappeared. I felt a horrible feeling of sadness and regret, I was going too fast, an adored and successful Alpha like Magnus wouldn’t want to go on a date with a lousy Omega like me. I turned off my phone and ruffled my hair, frustratingly. I turned to the bar where I saw Jace standing and cleaning mugs. He stared at me, trying to figure out what was going on while I slowly broke down inside. This was the first Alpha that showed interest in me and I already screwed it up. Jace came right in front of me and leaned over just a couple feet away, “You do know how special you are right?” He questioned. “Jace, this was the first, good Alpha that wanted to know me, not just fuck me and leave. Why am I so bad at this?” I replied. “Dude, you’ve been through enough, don’t hurt yourself over some Alpha.” I rolled my eyes, “I really want him, Magnus is a lot better than...he was.” My voice shakily said. I looked down at the black phone screen before it lit up and rang, I glanced at the contact and my eyes went wide, it was Magnus. I stood up and walked over to the door, Jace smiled and gave me a cheesy thumbs up. I picked up the call once I was outside. “Hello darling, I’m sorry I didn't reply. I just found my calendar and it turns out I am free after seven pm tomorrow!” I sighed and smiled turns out my overreacting self was going mad about nothing. “O-oh, um thanks for uh calling m-m-me back. I nearly c-cried, I was so happy.” I could hear Magnus growl lowly, “D-did I say something wrong?” I asked. “Oh no, no dear I just feel horrible about causing you pain from my stubbornness.” I exhaled and placed my hand on my hip. “So um do you still want to go to Pandemonium with me tomorrow?” I hesitantly asked, biting my lip in habit. “Yes darling, when and where would you like me to pick you up?” I stood there dumbfounded once again by Magnus’ words. “Um, uh 113 Westwood Avenue at uh maybe eight thirty?” Magnus hummed in response from the phone. “Okay my special Omega, I’ll see you soon.” I replied with a little mumble of “bye” before hanging up and sliding down the concrete wall with a grin plastered on my face and a sweet laugh on my lips. I stayed outside Mundane Hideout until Cat, Clary and Jace came out of the coffee house to go home. I stood up at the sound of the door opening, Cat came over and gave me a hug as we said our goodbyes. Jace and Clary came out after, locking the doors and chatting away. They could drive but they liked it more when I was their chauffeur so we could spend more time together. I quickly walked over to them and they both scented me and said hello, we all got in the car and talked about their day at the shop and school. Clary looked nervous for some reason so I decided to ask her what was wrong. “Uh well Alec, I love you all very much but I-I seem to be attracted to Isabelle…” “Do you want to mate her?”I asked gently. “I um yea yea I guess I do.” Jace smiled, happy for his siblings. Clary and I shared a look that we would talk more about it later. “So Alec, who’s the mystery Alpha you’re so worried about?!?” Jace raised his eyebrow. “That’s Magnus, he-“ “BY THE ANGEL!! Is it Magnus Bane!?!” Clary shouted cutting me off and making me flinch. She whispered an apology but still bounced in her seat excitedly. “Um yes he is Magnus Bane. Why?” I asked hesitantly. She squealed, “Dude he’s an amazing fashion designer and local artist!! He even owns that awesome club we go to; Pandemonium!!”  
I nearly banged my head on my steering wheel.  
Jace looked at me, confused from my actions. My face was beet red as I spoke, “Guys, I literally asked him on a date there tomorrow, this is so freaking embarrassing.” They both just kind of chuckled, “Hey at least he’ll appreciate it, being the owner and all.” I groaned in embarrassment. We arrived home and got out of the car, I quickly heated up their food as they changed into something more comfortable. I made some hot cider earlier that week and placed a thermos of it in everyone’s room, everyone was still awake except for Maxie. I smiled at his sleeping form and kissed his head, leaving the room quietly. Maryse was seated on the large navy couch in the living room when I got downstairs, when I got closer I could see her hands shaking and her breath coming out in very shallow pants. I felt a wave of the past come back to me from the night we escaped all those years ago. It wa the most depressed I’d felt in awhile, I could feel the emotions of terror and anger wash from my mother and onto everyone else. Clary and Izzy were upstairs talking and Jace and Si were downstairs in the studio. Luke came rushing inside from the cold and immediately froze when he sniffed the air and sought out his troubled mate. I was already sitting beside Maryse when Luke came in, scenting and hugging her. We all held each other until my mom wanted to speak. “He-he’s back, all three of them are.” She claimed as my stepdad and I froze entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo did u guys like dis Part (chapter) ;) and da cliffhanger!?!  
> I’m extremely excited to start da next Part bc DRAMA AWAITS, buuuut imma slow down on da updates, this is my week off and I hav lots of assignments and yard work to do, oh yea I also started Swim Team so there goes 3 hours of my free time!! The next Part’ll b good tho. I promise! TashaDog58


	3. Part 2 section 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s short but I needed to get this done at least.

My breathing became more rapid as Luke’s nostrils flared and his scent became stronger with rage. My mother whimpered and Luke immediately calmed down to reassure his mate. We stayed like that in near silence save for our sniffles. “How do you know?” The Alpha asked, slowly. “She entered the law firm a few hours ago, I’d hardly recognized that d-devil but when her stench reached my nose I um I ran out the back door and came h-home. It is hard to to believe, I kn-know but it’s the hor-horrid truth…” Maryse stuttered hastily. Luke groaned and stood up, holding his hand out for his mate to take. My mother stood and sniffed, wiping even more tears away and smearing her makeup more. Luke led her to their bedroom while I stayed there, sitting like a statue for what seemed like an eternity. I only noticed the figure coming toward me after I felt a large hand on my cheek. I flinched, jumping away as the disgusting memories flashed before my eyes. My eyes darted around the living room until I noticed it was just Luke with a guilty and pitiful expression on his face as he slowly retracted his hand and placed it stiffly in his lap. I sighed shakily before scooting back over to my stepdad and hugging him while sobbing once more. I felt his chin on top of my head while he stroked my long black hair soothingly. I loosened my grip on his shirt and leaned into his touch. God, this was definitely better than getting beat. “Thank the angel you’re here.” I sobbed into Luke’s shirt once more while curling my legs up to my stomach.  
“I’ll always be here for you Truebloods, you’re my family.” He stated and kissed the top of my head before getting up off the navy sofa and bringing me to my room upstairs. I layed down on the black bed I called my own and felt sleep slowly take over my body. I thought I’d be fine...I really did.  
The room was small and triangular….the attic...my old old room. I scrambled off the floor and tried to stand when he kicked me square in the back causing me to muffled cry out. I dragged my body closer to the door, desperate to get away. The door opened slowly and I hesitantly looked up. The she devil slapped me, her blood red nails leaving an ugly scarred trail. The man came up behind me and tied my hands up, leaving me extremely vulnerable. They talked about how disgusting I was while beating me. I could hardly hear them though, through the pain and large amounts of blood leaving my body. The other one came in and the she devil and the man left. I could feel the one raping me and I cried out. He laughed and left me to die out. I looked out the window to see my mother hurriedly get my siblings into the car, she didn’t even look back for me. They left and I broke.  
I woke up screaming and sweaty. The nightmares would never really end would they? That’s when I realized someone else was on me, hugging me and sobbing along with my silent tears. Izzy. I hugged her tightly but my body was still numb from the shock of the nightmare. She kissed my hands repeatedly until I looked at her, she looked bad, like she went through something horrible. I felt disgusted by myself for making my beautiful sister look like this. She gasped and I already knew she smelt my self hate. “Don’t you dare feel that way big brother! You need to tell me what’s going on, I need to kno- “ “She’s right Alec, we all can’t handle you going through this alone and trying to put on that stubborn facade.” I looked from Izzy to see Simon who spoke with Jace by his side and Clary, who quickly moved to sit next to Izzy and I. I saw tears in all of their eyes and felt them building up in my own. I weakly held my arms out and they all ran over to hug me. We stayed like that for what felt like forever and soon we all fell asleep one by one. This time though no nightmares, just sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otay, I know this chapter was fing short but I needed to put this up, I promise I will update soon. Oh yea and the reason y I haven’t wrote in a while is bc all my shit deleted and I got depressed about it for a while but it fine now...I guess? Anyway c u soon!  
> TashaDog58 ;)


End file.
